


Fun and Games

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Cullen play a game in Skyhold's hallways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

Evie’s laughter echoed off the stone walls as she ran through the halls of Skyhold. Her boots skid on the polished floor as she rounded a corner and tucked herself into a small alcove, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Around the corner, she heard heavy footfalls and the jangling of armour coming closer then come to a stop only a few feet from her. She held her breath, waiting to see if her pursuer would pass by.

After a few moments, the sound of boots on the flagstone could be heard as they made their way further down the adjacent hallway. She dropped her hand to her side and let out a sigh of relief before peeking out of her hiding place. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she ducked out of the alcove and continued down the hall in the opposite direction of her pursuer.

She had just reached the end of the abandoned hall when a pair of strong hands seized her hips, pulling a surprised shriek from her.

“Gotcha.” Cullen laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her to his chest.

“Not fair! How did you even sneak up on me in heavy armour?” She pouted, making a half-hearted attempt to free herself from Cullen’s grip.

“I have my ways.” Cullen murmured huskily into her ear while trailing his hands up and down her sides. Evie’s squirming stopped instantly and she leaned back into his embrace, sighing softly as his hands wondered over her body. He traced her every curve, his hands moving closer to her core with every pass as he nipped and sucked the soft skin of her neck.

Evie let her head fall back onto his shoulder, a hushed moan falling from her parted lips as Cullen’s hands explored her body. It always marveled her that he could reduce her to a quivering mess with barely a touch. There were times just a glance her way had her cheeks red and heat pooling low in her stomach. Now, though is wasn’t so much a heat in her belly as a blazing fire, threatening to burn her alive if he didn’t touch her where she needed him soon.

“Cullen…” She breathed, taking hold of one of his wrists and trying to guide his hand to her throbbing center. He was stronger than her, though and was able to resist her easily.

“Yes?” He whispered. Evie tightened her grip on his wrist, trying to pull his hand where she wanted it to no avail. “What do you want me to do?” His hands continued moving along her body, up and down her front; stopping just below her breasts and moving around the apex of her thighs to her hips. He let his thumbs just barely graze her clothed mound, ripping a desperate whine from her.

“Touch me.” She begged. “Please, Cullen.”

“Where?” He countered, making Evie huff in frustration. He knew where she wanted his hand, he was just trying to torture her. “Show me.” With that, he let the tension in his arm go lax.

Evie wasted no time guiding his hand to her aching center, hissing when he cupped her instantly. Cullen pressed his fingers against her cunt, humming appreciatively upon feeling her heat even through her layers of clothing. Evie kept a tight grip on his wrist, guiding his hand to where she wanted it as she rolled her hips over his strong fingers. She turned her face into his neck, stifling her wanton moans against his skin as she chased her climax.

Cullen kept a tight grip on her hip, keeping her ass pressed to his aching erection as Evie rocked against him; her every gyration helping to relieve his own aching need the barest amount. He wanted nothing more than to press her into the wall next to them, tear off their trousers and sink into her sopping cunt. She was already so close, though; her whole body twitching and trembling, her thighs rhythmically squeezing around his hand between her legs, the constant whine in her throat she was trying so hard to muffle against his neck. He could wait for her to find her release first.

A final roll of her hips and hard press of Cullen’s fingers had Evie tumbling over the edge with a barely stifled cry. She rode Cullen’s hand through her orgasm until her knees buckled. The only thing that kept her from collapsing to the floor was Cullen’s arm around her waist. Cullen held her securely in his embrace, pressing kisses to the heated skin on her neck as he waited for her to catch her breath.

Her breathing was just starting to return to normal when Cullen spun her around his arms. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her lips in a demanding kiss, stealing away the breath she had just reclaimed. Evie wrapped her arms around his neck, using Cullen’s frame to steady her still trembling body as she leaned into the searing kiss.

When Cullen finally pulled his lips from Evie’s, a smile beamed on his face as he gazed down at her lovingly. Evie returned his smile, lifting her from its place on his back to cup his cheek gently. Just as her hand settled over his scruff, Cullen slipped his hands from their resting place on her hips to her ass. He lifted her up into his arms, pulling a surprised yelp from Evie as her threw her arms back around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Where are we going?” Evie laughed as Cullen started down the hall.

“Well, we played your game. It’s time to play mine.” He explained, a smirk on his scarred lips.

“Oh? We were able to play my game in the halls, what kind of game did  _you_  have in mind?” Evie asked, fluttering her lashes and feigning ignorance.

“Well, my game is a little more elaborate.” Cullen began, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “My game involves a lot less clothing and some silk ties. It’s best played in the bedroom.” He pulled back from her ear, his smirk turning cocky when he saw the blush on Evie’s cheeks. It pleased him to no end that she still blushed sometimes when he said something even remotely dirty or risqué.

“Oh… Okay.” Evie replied quietly before resting her head on Cullen’s shoulder, allowing him to carry her through the back halls of Skyhold and up to her room to play their favourite game.


End file.
